Obsessed Incounters
by xXHeavyHeartedXx
Summary: He loved having the platinum blond in his mouth; loved having the thick length sliding in and out of his orifice. He loved the heat of it, loved the smoothness of it. But, he hated the one it belonged to. Draco/Harry


* * *

The damask hallways were murky and deserted as Harry Potter leisurely made his way around the corridor, his breathing broken and sweltering. He was tucked away in the invisibility cloak that was once his fathers, wand at the ready as he sluggishly moved in the dark. His face was covered with sweat at the thought of where he was going as an excited little jerk pulled at his navel. He went there ever Friday; he went there to indulge in a forbidden fruit that he should not have tasted. But it was to late now, there was no way he could possibly stop, not now. Not ever. It was too good, too sweet. And it was something that had his body in a tizzy; that certain thing that made pleasure curl inside his veins, lick at every nerve ending. No, he would never stop these rendezvous, even if he could.

Trying to quell the lump in his throat, Harry gulped thickly. He was finally here after what seemed forever. He could finally indulge in the fruit that plagued his minds eye ever since it started. Before him stood the entrance to the Slytherin common room, a place he never had thought that he'd adventure to. And just what he wanted lay beyond that single door; beyond that door lay his sin waiting for him.

Behind that door lay Malfoy...

**-X-**

"Shit!" Draco hissed out, his hands tugging roughly at Harry's tussled sable locks. His lower half was on fire, pulsing with desire every time the boy-who-lived wrapped his silky tongue against his swollen cock, sucking excitedly. "You're getting good at this..."

Harry responded to the exclamation by sucking more vigorously, head bobbing fast as he took Draco as far back as possible. He loved having the platinum blond in his mouth; loved having the thick length sliding in and out of his mouth. He loved the heat of it, loved the smoothness of it. But, he hated the one it belonged to.

"Shut..up..."Harry spoke around the flesh in his mouth, sending vibrations from his throat to the other boys cock. Moaning out, Draco tugged fiercely against Harry's head, thrusting in and out of his mouth almost violently. Scowling, Harry pulled off and away, his naked body humming with pleasure.

"W-Why did you stop?" Malfoy whined out, his arms trying to grasp Harry's head to pull him back down. "Don't stop!"

"Then don't yank at my hair!" Harry said vehemently, rubbing gingerly at his abused head. His green eyes narrowed slightly at the pale boy beneath him. He hated Malfoy more then anything, but he loved having sex with him. And that was more then enough for him to continue these meetings. It was after all only for the pleasure, nothing else. A way to release the weeks stress.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry," Draco whispered sarcastically, gray eyes rolling. "Just continue!" His hands once again wrapped around the brunettes neck and tugged down, glad to meet no resistance. His pale fingers tangled in the hair and softly tugged this time. He wanted nothing more then to continue on with their 'activities.'

Snorting in exasperation, Harry leaned down once again and took the still turgid length into his mouth, slurping and sucking loudly. He moved his head all the way until it was flush against Draco's lower tummy, throat loosening and tightening as he deep throated the blond teen.

"Fuck!" Draco moaned loudly, thighs tightening around Harry's neck. He whined once again when Harry pulled away. "What the hell is it now?"

"Ssh! Don't be so loud! Do you honestly want Blaise to come over to find us like this?" Harry narrowed his eyes, making a hand gesture to their unclothed, sweaty bodies. Draco grimaced and shook his head quickly, that was the last thing he wanted. "Then be quiet! Or I'll stop."

"No! Don't stop, I'll be quiet from now on!"

"No, you won't." Harry leaned back on his haunches, arms crossed over his chest. "I know you won't."

"No, no. I will."

Rolling his eyes, the brunette moved until he was straddling the blond's waist, thighs on either side of his slim hips. He was tired of the foreplay. He just wanted to feel full and whole again; he wanted to feel that blinding pleasure once more.

"You better be quiet, Malfoy. Otherwise I'll never do this again." Harry never said Draco's name, not even when they were so close as this.

"You're lying, you would to do this a- Oh!"

Draco threw his head back against the pillows as his cock slowly pushed into Harry and tugged at his bottom lip with his eyes closed. This was by far one of the best things he had ever felt before. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, everything was so tight and warm. It was intoxicating and made his head fuzzy.

"Urg," Draco whined out softly as Harry lowered onto him even more. Harry was always the more quiet between the two when it came to sex. But right now that didn't matter, Draco was only worried about finding his release.

Harry started to bounce up and down in Draco's lap once he was fully seated, hips rocking. His hand were placed on the pale chest that he used for leverage to slam back down on Draco's cock more roughly. This was what he loved. Harry had to clench his teeth to keep quiet when Draco road over his spot.

"So tight..."

"S-Shut up," Harry hissed out, hips moving faster.

"I will if I wa-"

"Hey, Draco?"

Draco and Harry froze, eyes wide. A voice had come from outside the bed's curtain. Blaise's voice.

"Er...Yeah?" Draco swallowed thickly, biting his lip to keep in the moan that wanted to slip out as Harry accidentally tightened his muscles. "Sorry if I woke you, but I was wondering if you knew where my Charms book was?" Draco groaned, wishing that Blaise would just go away.

Why did this have to happen to him now of all times?

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed the first part.


End file.
